


Waking Tom In The Morning.

by TheWinterStoner



Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterStoner/pseuds/TheWinterStoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris tries gently to wake Tom up. But with no prevail he tries something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Tom In The Morning.

Through the warm, fuzzy haze of a full night of undisturbed blissful came a deep voice with a heavy Australian accent.

"Tom..? Love wake up.."

He wished that voice would just shut up. He was trying to sleep.

"Tom... wake up.."

With an incoherent mumble, Tom turned over onto his side and curled up into a ball, trying to ignore this voice that tried to wake him from his deep, comfortable slumber.

"Thomas please wake up."

He turned over onto his back, drawing the pillow over his head to block out the irritating voice of the man he loves. Tom was set on not waking up, at least not yet. Not even Chris can tempt him awake, not even with pudding. He didn't notice the thin summer duvet being slowly pulled from his body, revealing he sleeps in only his boxers, it didn't really register to Tom, who was on the verge of falling asleep again and ignoring the man trying to wake him.

"Tom…”

He'd like to tell Chris to simply piss off and leave him in bed, but thought against it, in case he hurt the other man’s feelings and ended up arguing with him.  
He was most definitely awake now.


End file.
